monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster hunter 2 quest list
MONSTER HUNTER 2 DOS QUEST LIST Introduction Well, because I have been getting Emails asking for Red Bubble items, I’ve decided to remove the old section from my walkthrough, and make a separate FAQ just for the bubbles. I hope that you find this guide more helpful and easier to use compared to the Red Bubble Section in my Monster Hunter 2 walkthrough What are Red Bubbles? = In Monster Hunter 2, you must interact with the Villagers a bit more than you did in Monster Hunter 1. To progress in the game, you must complete various “Red Bubble” requests from the Villagers. They are quite easy to see, a simple red speech bubble above a villager’s head. Most are mandatory to finish the game, while others can be considered optional... to a certain extent. If you want to get to certain places in the game, such as the original map in Monster Hunter: Forest and Hills, you will have to complete these requests. For the most part, you will need to finish all the requests to progress. But, they have another use; by completing the Red Bubbles, you can upgrade certain parts of the village (Lv 3 is the Maximum) Tavern: The Tavern upgrades from red bubbles that you must do to complete the game. Just keep progressing and it will eventually hit Lv 3. Armory: The Blacksmith’s requests are optional. Although, if you want the Legendary Blacksmith to appear, (He provides the Lao-Shan quest) you will need the Armory at Lv 3. Mine: The mine upgrades in a different way. You don’t need red bubbles, instead you must give the guy inside the mine Pickaxes. Eventually the mine cart on the side will fill up and the Mine will level up. (The apprentice in the mine will show up eventually, be patient.) Shipyard: The Catfish man (Arm-wrestling guy) will give you the ability to travel to Kokoto if you get the Shipyard to Lv 3. You will encounter Rathalos’, Chachabu, and Oonazuchi here. That’s it for uses of the Red bubbles. What are Blue Bubbles For? ears for the specific area. Example: The Blacksmith has a blue bubble for you, and you complete it. A bit later, a few of her apprentices have Blue Bubbles over their heads. You complete those, and a Red Bubble appears over the Blacksmith’s head. The Armory consists of the Blacksmith herself, and her apprentices; while the Shipyard consists of the Combiner, the Catfish man, and the two eventual merchants at the bottom of the village. (I think the Cat merchant may be included too, I have not tested this.) Keep in mind that Blue bubbles are totally optional if you don’t want to do the Red Bubbles. If you desperately need to upgrade a part of town, just switch seasons and new blue bubbles will appear. That’s all you need to know about Blue Bubbles. TABLE OF CONTENT PART I: OFFLINE UNLOCKING GUIDE B. Starting out, your first quest! (b.strt) C. Gather items for the Village Chief (c.gath) D. Setting up the combine shop (d.comb) E. Your first Wyvern: Yian Kut-Ku! (e.frst) F. A new hunting ground: the Desert (f.dsrt) G. Fighting a giant crab: Daimyo Hermitaur (g.daim) H. The village is expanding! (Part I) (h.expd) 1. Blacksmith's request (blksm1) 2. Ship Carpenter's request (shpcp1) 3. Wandering Saleswoman's request (wndswm) I. A request from the item shop (i.shop) J. Settling the score with Kushala Daora (j.kush) K. The village is expanding! (Part II) (k.expd) 1. Blacksmith's request (blksm2) 2. Ship Carpenter's request (shpcp2) 3. Wandering Saleswoman's request (vllgch) L. The elder dragon, Lunastra (l.luna) M. Kokoto village: raging Rathalos (m.rlos) N. Kokoto village: lofty Monoblos (n.mbls) O. Kokoto village: hidden Chameleos (o.cham) PART II: OFFLINE QUEST LIST A. Introduction (intdc2) B. Training quests (trqust) Basic Training: Basics 1. Basics 01: 2. BBQ 02: 3. Gathering 03: 4. Combining 04: 5. Fishing 05: Basic Training: Weapons (+ Weapon controls list) 1. Sword and Shield 01; 2. Greatsword 02; 3. Hammer 03; 4. Lance 04; 5. Dual Swords 05; 6. Longsword 06; 7. Hunting Horn 07; 8. Gunlance 08; 9. Light Bowgun 09; 10. Heavy Bowgun 10; 11. Bow 11; Basic Training: Carrying and Hunting 1. Egg thieving 01- 2. Monster Hunting 02- Advanced Training: Field Hunting 1. A great Day for Fishing! 01# 2. Giant Buggers! 02# 3. Stop the Desert Gang! 03# 4. Grab those Herbivore Eggs! 04# 5. Hunt the Queen of the Jungle! 05# 6. Hunt the White Velociprey! 06# 7. A hidden Crab at the Oasis! 07# 8. Tasty Khezu Eggs! 08# 9. Surprise! Two large Beasts! 09# Advanced Training: Arena Battles 1. Hunt the blue faced Monsters! 01} 2. Sighting of a strange Bird! 02} 3. The Queen of the Land! 03} 4. The Scythe of the Shogun! 04} 5. The Lightning from Heaven! 05} C. Offline quests during warm season (wrmsea) 1 star quests(*): 1. Explore the Jungle! 01* 2. Hunt down the Velocidrome! 02* 3. Hunt the Wild Boar! 03* 4. Jungle Menace 04* 5. The Purple Poison Menace 05* 6. Fang of the Iodrome 06* 7. Attack of the Blue Kut-Ku 07* 8. Gypceros: Venomous Terror 08* 9. Reckless Bulldrome Hunter 09* 10. The Ioprey Leader 10* 11. Basarios: Unseen Peril 11* 2 star quests(**): 12. Aim for the Jungle Crab 12* 13. Queen of the Jungle 13* 14. The Mischief Maker 14* 15. Red Shadow in the Snow 15* 16. The King's Domain 16* 3 star quests(***): 17. Master of the Giant Lake 17* 18. Supreme Ruler of the Swamp 18* 19. The Ruler of the Snow 19* 20. Black Rock in the Swamp 20* 4 star quests(****): 21. The Elder Dragon of Wind 21* 22. Towards the Silence 22* 23. Emperor in the Swamp 23* 24. The Legendary Kirin 24* 25. The Frozen Dictator 25* 26. Emperor of Flame 26* 27. Empress of Flame 27* 28. Towards the Silence 28* 29. A Scenic Locale 29* 30. Overseer of the Ancients 30* D. Offline quests during cold season (cldsea) 1 star quests(*): 1. Explore the Jungle! 01) 2. Hunt the Wild Boar! 02) 3. Blue Coloured Bird sighted 03) 4. Hunt the Gendrome! 04) 5. Reckless Hunter 05) 6. The Poison Purple Menace 06) 2 star quests(**): 7. Rarest of the Rare Beasts 07) 8. Pink Fire Wyvern in the Jungle 08) 9. The Land Shark 09) 10. White Shadow in the Dark 10) 11. Queen's Dance in the Marsh 11) 12. Fire Wyvern in the Sky 12) 3 star quests(***): 13. Green Menace in the Water 13) 14. The Silver Horn 14) 15. The Runaway Diablos 15) 16. Terror of the Gravios 16) 17. Commander in the Flames 17) 4 star quests(****): 18. The Elder Dragon of Wind 18) 19. Ghost in the Forest 19) 20. The Dragon of Steel 20) 21. A Sun with Fangs 21) 22. Fallen Sun in the Sand 22) 23. Emperor in the Swamp 23) 24. Towards the Silence 24) 25. A Scenic Locale 25) 26. Overseer of the Ancients 26) E. Offline quests during breeding season (bresea) 1 star quests(*): 1. Explore the Jungle! 01/ 2. Hunt down the Velocidrome! 02/ 3. Jungle Menace 03/ 4. Hunt the Gendrome! 04/ 5. Fang of the Iodrome! 05/ 6. Gypceros: Venomous Terror 06/ 7. Basarios: Unseen Peril 07/ 2 star quests(**): 8. Rarest of the Rare Beasts 08/ 9. Queen of the Jungle 09/ 10. Aim for the Jungle Crab 10/ 11. Blooming Cherry Blossom 11/ 12. The Mischief Maker 12/ 13. Shadow in the Snow 13/ 14. A Troublesome Pair 14/ 15. Water Wyvern in the Desert 15/ 3 star quests(***): 16. Battle of the Blos 16/ 17. The Runaway Diablos 17/ 18. Supreme Ruler of the Swamp 18/ 19. Black Rock in the Swamp 19/ 20. The ruler of the Snow 20/ 21. Commander in the Flames 21/ 22. Lair of the Wyvern 22/ 4 star quests(****): 23. Evaporate into the Night 23/ 24. The Dragon of Steel 24/ 25. A Sun with Fangs 25/ 26. Fallen Sun in the Sand 26/ 27. Towards the Silence 27/ 28. The Legendary Kirin 28/ 29. The Frozen Dictator 29/ 30. Emperor of Flame 30/ 31. The Empress's Blazing Throne A.STARTING OUT, YOUR FIRST QUEST! Once you've created your character, you'll be introduced to Jumbo village via a beautiful FMV. When it's done, talk to the Village Chief by pressing circle. He will give you 1500z to get started. The first thing you should do, is buy 4 pickaxes and bugnets from the cat's shop on the bottom left, because you'll have to do a lot of item gathering to advance with the story. Once that's over with, proceed to the lady at the counter and talk to her twice. You'll be given your first quest, which is: Warm Explore the Jungle 0 (M)Deliver 5 Special Mushrooms 300 season Jungle! (S1)Deliver 2 Royal Beetles 450 (S2)Deliver 4 Raw Meat 100 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (M) Gather 5 of these from the mushroom spots in areas 1,2,5,6,9 and 10 and deliver in the red box in camp. (S1) Catch them at bugspots (where green pireflies are flying around) in areas 2,3 and 10. (S2) Kill Aptonoth or Kelbi and carve them up for meat. Then deliver 4 in the red box. NOTE: You can finish either of the 3 quest objectives to finish the quest, but only the main objective (M) will count towards a cleared quest. To finish a quest when you've fulfilled one of the subquests, go to the bed in camp and choose the second option. Other useful things to do while on this quest: - Make sure you gather at least 5 Blue Mushrooms, which you need later on. - Kill Bullfango in area 9 and carve them up. You'll need 1 Bullfango Pelt. - Gather Sunstone Ore from the mining spots (walls with cracks in it) in areas 4 and 8 with your pickaxe. You'll need 3 of them later on. - Mine for Iron Ore in areas 1,3 and 7. You need it to upgrade your weapon. B.GATHER ITEMS FOR THE VILLAGE CHIEF After finishing the quest, you'll be back in the village. Go to your house to put all your stuff (except pickaxes and bugnets) in the box. Re-buy broken iron pickaxes and bugnets. If you have some Iron Ore, you can now upgrade your weapon at the blacksmith (speak to the old lady at the furnace). If you talk to the Village Chief, you'll see that he has a red bubble above his head. After receiving a Mega Potion, this is what he'll want you to get him: - 5x Blue Mushroom (should have gotten it in your first quest) - 1x Bullfango Pelt (same as above) Give him what he needs and you'll receive 120z in return. The fisher man will now be near the river at the southside of Jumbo village, which will give you 3x Worm. Go to the river bank right next to him and you'll be able to do some fishing. A rival hunter will appear and 6 basic training quests become available at the Training Dojo. Also 2 new quests to play at the quest counter (not the training quests). Pick the one with Velocidrome and try to do it when it's night time: Warm Hunt down the Jungle 100 (M)Hunt Velocidrome 600 season Velocidrome! (S1)Kill 8 Velociprey 300 (S2)Deliver 5 Special Mushrooms 300 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (M) Kill or capture Velocidrome. He rotates between areas 6,7,3 and 8. The first time he'll be in area 8. (S1) Kill 8 minions of Velocidrome. They're blue coloured as well. (S2) Gather these from the mushroom spots in areas 1,2,5,6,9 and 10. - Make sure you gather at least 5 Night Herbs in area 2,4 and 6. If you didn't get enough, you'll have to do another night-time quest (like I had to). - Make sure you carve at least 1 Small Hermitaur Shell from the crab monsters. - Mine for Machalite Ore in areas 4,7 and 8. You need it to upgrade your weapon. D. SETTING UP THE COMBINE SHOP Back in the village, put stuff you got from the quest in your box and upgrade your weapon again if you can. The Combine-shopkeeper will now appear and he'll require you to bring him the following items in order to open his shop: - 1x Small Hermitaur Shell - 5x Night Herbs - 3x Sunstone Ore You'll receive 250z in return for your efforts. There is a quest we haven't done yet, so let's do it now. Choose night/day time if you still need some Night herbs or Sunstone Ore respectively. If you already have everything, either will be fine. Sunstone Ore is a little more useful than Night Herbs though. Warm Hunt the Jungle 100 (M)Hunt Bulldrome 700 season wild Boar! (S1)Kill 8 Vespoid 200 (S2)Deliver 2 Royal Beetles 450 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (M) Kill or capture Bulldrome. He rotates between areas 2,5,7,3. (S1) Kill 8 Vespoids, which can be found in almost every area. Use a poison Sword and Shield (SnS) or poison bombs if you want to carve them. (S2) Catch them at bugspots (where green pireflies are flying around) in areas 2,3 and 10. E. YOUR FIRST WYVERN: YIAN KUT-KU! Back in Jumbo Village, put your items away and upgrade your weapon if possible. NOTE: By now you might have a choice between going with the Assassin's Dagger path or the Serpent Bite path. The choice is yours, but I would take the latter, since it can be upgraded into a stun or poison SnS. Stun is really useful to hit the monster's weak spot (usually the head) while paralyzed. Poison will do a set amount of damage over time, which is great for killing vespoids and hornetaurs without making them shatter. Or you can try out a different weapon class altogether. Hammers are very powerful and easy to use once you get the hang of them, but you won't be able to cut tails. The Village Chief has another red bubble above his head, and you know what that means: he requires more materials to allow you to advance as a hunter. First, he'll give you 3x Bomb Material. Then he'll ask for: - 3x Velocidrome Claw (from Velocidrome, carve+rewards) - 1x Bulldrome Hide (from Bulldrome, carve+rewards) You'll receive 120z if you fulfill his request. You'll now be able to search quests at the counter by map. Also, new items are on sale in the item shop and combine shop now. Villagers will occasionally have blue bubbles above their heads. Fulfilling those requests will not advance the story, but NPC's might give you some money, items or treat you to a free meal at your house for it. Later on in the game, it will trigger even more events. Another quest in the Jungle has also opened up (still in WARM season), which has a Yian Kut-Ku in it. You can do this now if you want, because you'll need a Kut-Ku Webbing later on. Warm Jungle Menace Jungle 150 (M)Hunt Yian Kut-Ku 1200 season (S1)Deliver 1 Wyvern Tear 700 (S2)Kill 8 Vespoid 200 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (M) Kill or capture Kut-Ku. He flies to various places, but always rests in area 6 when he limps and his ears are down (means he's almost dead). (S1) Obtained from the shiny drop of Kut-Ku by dizzying him with a sonic bomb or a small bomb. If he didn't drop anything, wait until he's no longer enraged to do it again, because he can't be dizzied while angry. (S2) Kill 8 Vespoids, which can be found in almost every area. Use a poison Sword and Shield (SnS) or poison bombs if you want to carve them. - You need 1 Webbing from Kut-Ku to advance in the story. You don't have to do anything special for it, just kill him and hope you get one. If not, rince and repeat. NOTE: The quest won't always be available due to seasons changing. Rest assured though that you can get Webbings from any quest with a Kut-Ku in it, even Blue Kut-Ku's. The blue ones have a lot more HP though, so it will take longer to kill them. F. A NEW HUNTING GROUND: THE DESERT Now it's finally time to go to the new hunting ground, i.e. the Desert. Beware that during warm season (when the top left icon is orange coloured), you cannot enter the desert because it is too hot and therefore closed off. If you want to proceed in the story, you'll have to wait until cold or breeding season. You can also just go to bed in your house and choose the third option (800z) which will make you sleep until the next season. Now quests have opened up, let's choose the one with Gendrome in it to proceed with the story. Cold Hunt the Desert 100 (M)Hunt Gendrome 800 season Gendrome! (S1)Kill 6 Genprey 400 (S2)Deliver 1 Cactus 400 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (M) Kill or capture Gendrome. He rotates between area 4,2,1,5,6 or 4,2,3,7,6. (S1) Kill 8 minions of Gendrome. They look the same, only a bit smaller. (S2) For the Cactus, you have to combine a cactus Flower and a Macha Pot. Put it in the ground, wait at least 5 minutes and gather it from the place where you buried it. - You need 3x Gendrome Hides and 5 Cactus Flowers to advance in the story. The former are from Gendrome (carve+rewards), the latter can be found in areas 5 and 8 mostly. G. FIGHTING A GIANT CRAB: DAIMYO HERMITAUR! Back in the village, talk to the Village Chief if you haven't already, because he has a new red bubble request. He'll give you 2x Sonic Bombs. The required items are: - 3x Gendrome Hide - 1x Kut-Ku Webbing - 5x Cactus Flower You'll receive 120z, which is ridiculously little, compared to your efforts (I swear, he's the stingiest of them all!). If you talk to him again, he'll give 1x Lg Barrel Bomb that does a set damage of 80HP, meaning it's pretty powerful. The demand for help just keeps on coming, because he already has a new request and it's nothing less than hunting down a Daimyo Hermitaur. N/A The Lurking Desert 200 (M)Hunt Daimyo Hermitaur 1800 Desert Giant (S1) (S2) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (M) Kill or capture Daimyo Hermitaur. He'll start in area 9 and then move to area 5. When he's weakened, you'll see dark blue bubbles at his mouth and he'll escape to area 9 again. NOTE: It doesn't matter in what season you take this quest. Since it's an urgent quest, it will always be available. - If you've never played any previous MH games, this will be your first tougher quest where you don't get additional supplies from completing sub quest objectives. So remember to bring enough potions, stamina items and whetstones. Also, FYI, Daimyo is more vulnerable to impact type weapons like hammers, hunting horns and lances than to slash type weapons like SnS, dual swords, and great/long swords. His claws can be broken with slash weapons, but his shell will require impact. H. THE VILLAGE IS EXPANDING! (PART I) Upon entering the village, you'll immediately notice that the quest counter has been upgraded to level 2 and you'll now be able to search quests by monster species, such as Bird-Wyvern, Wyvern, Mammal, Piscine, Carapaceon, etc. A new area has been added to explore: the Swamp, which is rainy during the day and turns poisonous during the night. Go back to your house and you'll see the Village Chief. He'll give you 5x Honey and will even treat you to a free meal! Bon appetit. Ahem... A new selection of goods will be available at the combine shop, trainee hunter and the traveling saleswoman (old lady with huge backpack) will appear, the latter one will do so when doing blue bubble requests for any villager. She sells some great stuff, such as 2 expansion packs that will enable your box at home to contain more items. Next to that, she'll be followed by a cute little piggie which can become your pet if you talk to it and press circle at the right time (you can give it a name too). Lastly, there will be a few new quests at the Trainig Dojo. NOTE: You need 1x Psychoserum much later on in the story, so be sure to buy at least one from the Travelling Saleswoman. You can combine Psychoserums too if you want, but the required items are more bothersome to get than just buying the item itself. (thanks to paul999 for the tip) Continuing on with the story line, there are 3 people who will have a red bubble above their heads: 1) Blacksmith, 2) Ship carpenter, 3) Wandering saleswoman. 1) Blacksmith's request The Blacksmith will want the following items: - 20x Iron Ore - 16x Earth Crystal - 2x Iodrome Hide Assuming you already know how to get the first two items (from mining), let's focus on getting the Iodrome Hides. Warm Fang of the Swamp 100 (M)Hunt Iodrome 900 season Iodrome! (S1)Kill 15 Hornetaur 300 (S2)Deliver 10 Special Mushrms 600 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (M) Kill or capture Iodrome. He rotates between areas 6,5,7 and 8. (S1) Kill 8 Hornetaurs, which can be found in various areas. Use a poison Sword and Shield (SnS) or poison bombs if you want to carve them. (S2) Gather these from the mushroom spots in areas 2,4,5 and 6. NOTE: There is an Iodrome quest in the Swamp during breeding season as well. The subquest objectives will be different though. Check the Offline quests list (Part II of the FAQ) for more info. You'll receive 300z after giving her all the items. What is important now, is that you do blue bubble quests for her till her next red bubble quest appears. If she doesn't have any blue bubbles, you can do any random quest or start gathering the materials needed for the red bubble request of the ship carpenter located at the northside of Jumbo (see below). Once the red bubble shows up, this is what she'll want: - 5x Machalite Ore (Jungle mining in areas 4,7,8) - 15x Bone (Search between bones in Jungle areas 6,7,8) - 5x Kut-Ku Shell (Kut-Ku quests, carve+rewards) You'll receive 300z again, but nothing else will happen right now. Do any quest you like (or save and reset) and when you get back to Jumbo, the Blacksmith will have upgraded to level 2! The old lady has hired 2 apprentices to assist her and a new shop has opened up in the second shop window (the guy keeps both shops open, which causes lots of funny rolling back and forth). In the cave on the east side of the village, a miner has now shown up. Give him a pickaxe every time you get back in town, because you need to get an item from him to advance in the story later on (can only be obtained after you have cleared the Kushala Daora quest in Mountains, see "(j.kush)"). Even after you got it, it's best to keep giving him pickaxes. Because every time the cart fills, the mine will upgrade until you can reach for the sword that is stuck in the Lao skull. 2) Ship carpenter's request - 2x Hermitaur Shell - 3x Rubbery Hide - 1x Plesioth Scale You might already have 2 Hermitaur Shells from the urgent quest, but if you don't, do another Daimyo Hermitaur quest. The Rubbery Hides are from Gypceros: Breeding Gypceros: Swamp 150 (M)Hunt Gypceros 1400 season Venomous (S1)Deliver 1 Rough Gray Crystl 800 Terror (S2)Break Gypceros' Head Crystl 600 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (M) Kill or capture Gypceros. He flies to various places, but always rests in area 2. He might limp when almost dead, but rarely does so. (S1) Mine the Crystal in area 3 or 9 and carry it to the red box in camp. The Backpacker skill helps a lot when carrying something. (S2) Hit Gypceros' head repeatedly to break his crystal. There aren't a lot of opportunities to hit it though, but using paralysis will help a lot. NOTE: There is a Gypceros quest during warm season as well. The subquest objectives will be different though. Check the Offline quests list for more info. Make sure you don't pick a Purple Gypceros quest instead. The last item you need is a Plesioth Scale, which you can, not surprisingly, get from Plesioth: Breeding Water Wyvern Desert 300 (M)Hunt Plesioth 2600 season in the Desert (S1)Fish Plesioth out of water 600 (S2)Deliver 2 Goldfish 500 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (M) Kill or capture Plesioth. He rotates between areas 7 and 6. When his dorsal and head fin go down, he's weakened and ready for capture. (S1) You need frogs to do this, which can be found in area 3 of the Desert. Search the spot with the little stones lying around. (S2) Can be found in area 1 and 6. Be sure to bring Goldfish bait (combine Firefly+Snakebee Larva), because only Goldfish will bite that bait type. If you give all the stuff he needs, you'll receive 130z. Just like with the blacksmith, you'll have to do blue bubble quests for him until his next red bubble request shows up. Once the red bubble shows up, this is what he'll want: - 6x Main Mast (combine Conga Hide+Lg Monster Bone or Conga Hide+Large Bone) -> Conga Hide: from Congalala or small Conga's -> Lg Monster Bone: from Wyverns or Piscine Wyverns -> Large Bone: from Bulldrome (carve) You'll receive 130z for your efforts. Like with the Blacksmith's upgrade, you have to go on a quest to actually upgrade the Shipyard (or save/reset. Aside from that, the ingredient shop will now be open for business at the bottom of the village. 3) Wanderering Saleswoman's request The wandering Saleswoman will appear by doing blue bubble quests from anyone in the village. And when she does, she'll need the following items: - 1x Iodrome Hide (Iodrome: carve+rewards) - 1x Ioprey Fang (Ioprey, Iodrome: carve+rewards) For this you'll receive 100z and from now on the Dragon lady will appear at night at the counter next to the other quest lady. She'll have a red bubble request which is none other than repelling your first Elder Dragon: Kushala Daora! Night The Elder Dragon Jungle 400 (M)Repel Kushala Daora 3600 time of Wind (S1) (S2) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (M) Don't be fooled by the amount of stars this quest has. While Kushala Daora is a tough opponent, you only need to damage him a bit and he'll flee after a few minutes or once you've done enough damage. Just throw the poison knives at him and whack his face, but be careful of his wind blasts. Use flash bombs when he keeps flying. Easy victory all in all. Talk to the Dragon lady again and she'll have another quest with Kushala. Night The Dragon Desert 400 (M)Slay Kushala Daora 3600 time of Steel (S1) (S2) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (M) Same thing as last time. However, this quest has a unique chance of giving you a Kushala Claw in the rewards without having to break its wings. There's only 10% chance though, so it's up to you if you want to reset and redo the quest in order to obtain it. It's definitely worth doing, considering the rarity of the item. Talk to the Dragon lady twice and she'll give you 5x Honey and 1x Spicy Meat to prepare you for the tough road ahead. A new selection of goods will be available in the item and combine shops and you've even unlocked a new hunting ground: Mountains! Category:Quests Category:Lists